El retrato del pirata F
by Yare-Usagi
Summary: Los días después de llegar a Nuncajamás fueron los mejores que había tenido en su vida. Cantaba junto con las hermosas sirenas, cazaba y exploraba con los indios del lugar, jugaba sin descanso dejando pasar el tiempo -¿Te gusta estar aquí, Peter?–pregunto el hada de la nada, mirando a su elegido -¡Claro! ¡Soy el dueño de este lugar! –dijo sin entender lo que decía. El hada sonrió


**EL RETRATO DEL PIRATA F (KAIZOKU NO F SHOUZOU)**

 **Hola, hola chicos y chicas que hayan tenido el infortunio de entrar a ese fic (?) Hoy les he traído una historia sacada de un video que lleva el mismo nombre que el título. Es un fandub que realmente ame al igual que a todos los que la cantan. Y como nada de esto es mío, pues los créditos a sus respectivos autores. La letra de la canción pertenece a Ozzu (Creo) y… bueno, sin perder más tiempo los dejo con esta retorcida historia. ¡Nos leemos en al final!**

…

 **Si en la noche silenciosa…Puedes oír**

 **El tiempo avanzar con el tic tac sin lograr dormir…**

La conversación que Len había escuchado aún estaba presente en su mente

 _-Se lo juro, señor juez –decía un hombre con cicatrices en la cara –La aportación que donare a su causa será realmente generosa. Solo tiene que liberar a mi hijo. Le aseguro que él no volverá a cometer ningún delito._

 _La horrible cara del hombre hizo estremecer al niño de apenas diez años. Miro a su padre, creyendo firmemente que no aceptaría ese soborno_

 _-Muy bien –dijo extendiendo la mano –pero no tiene que volver a cometer delito alguno._

La sarcástica sonrisa del hombre no se borraba de su mente. Suspiró y caminó a la ventana abriéndola para dejar entrar la briza de la noche escuchando solo el tic tac del reloj que colgaba en su pared.

 **Un hada llegará, te habrá de invitar…**

" **A un sueño eterno" A Nuncajamás ven…**

A lo lejos, una criatura miro abrir un par de ventanas. Sonrió con malicia.

 **Yo lo detesto, este mundo inmoral**

 **La cruel "realidad"…que un adulto hizo…**

" **Quiero ser… un niño por mucho más tiempo"**

 **¡Yo puedo cumplir el deseo de este niño!**

-No lo puedo creer –murmuraba Len mirando la nocturna escena Londinense –Padre ha aceptado el dinero que ese hombre le dio… Los adultos son malos –frunció el ceño –No quiero ser un adulto, yo no quiero ser malo.

-Yo puedo ayudarte con eso –escucho una cantarina y peculiar voz.

Miro alterado notando una diminuta figura de mujer con dos alas transparentes sobresaliendo de su espalda.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto entre curioso y temeroso

-¡Eso no importa! –Dijo con una sonrisa cálida –quieres ser un niño por siempre ¿No es así? –Miro al niño dudar –Yo puedo ayudarte con eso.

 **¿Yo tranquilidad podre tener?**

 **¡Y diversión sin fin lo sé!**

 **¿Juegos? ¡Aventuras! ¿En verdad?**

 **¡Solo te divertirás!**

 **¿Enserio? ¿La escuela?**

 **¡Ni lo pienses!**

 **¿Futuro?**

 **¡No te preocupes!**

-¿Realmente podré ser un niño por siempre?

-Mientras así lo desees –contesto ella aun con su sonrisa

-¿Tendré responsabilidades?

-Ni una sola, tu única responsabilidad será divertirte –volaba alrededor de él como un molesto insecto.

-¿Juegos? ¿Aventuras? ¿Habrá eso?

-¡Claro!

-¿De verdad?... ¿Y la escuela?

-¡Ni lo pienses!

-¿Y mi futuro?

-¡No te preocupes!

 **Acompáñame a este sueño donde ya… ¡No creces!**

 **No dudes ven a este mundo ¡Solo huye sin mirar atrás!**

 **Egoísta suena tu deseo, pero ya no temas ¡Y podrás volar~!**

 **La terrible realidad que odiaba, de mi mente pienso alejar**

 **¡Este mundo que tanto anhelaba se nombró nuncajamás!**

-Jamás tendrás que preocuparte por nada en mi mundo. –dijo ella, insistiendo ante la cara de duda –podrás divertirte todo lo que quieras, podrás decidir no dormir a la hora indicada. ¡Es como un sueño hecho realidad!

-No creo…

-¡No dudes! Esta oportunidad no se les da a muchos –insistió el hada – ¿acaso no quieres dejar atrás este mundo de corrupción? –Miro nuevamente la determinación del niño en sus ojos

-Bien, iré contigo. No quiero ser como los adultos de este lugar, no quiero crecer nunca jamás.

-Está decidido –voló un poco más lejos de la ventana –Sube y no temas. ¡Vuela conmigo y vayamos juntos a Nuncajamás! –Len subió al pequeño pedazo de madera que había en su ventana y cerró los ojos extendiendo las manos hacia ambos lados –Solo tengo una condición –el niño temió no poder cumplir con ella –Te llamaras Peter Pan una vez llegues a mi mundo –Miro la sonrisa del niño y el hada sonrió con maldad.

-No hay problema –contesto aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Entonces andando. Da un paso más y volaras conmigo.

-Fue horrible –decía el oficial al detective encargado –Salto del quinto piso.

-¿Alguna causa probable?

-Ninguna que podamos ver, detective –dijo el oficial mirando con preocupación a su superior –Lo más extraño de todo…

-Qué es –exigió el hombre al ver que el uniformado no terminaba la frase

-Sígame, por favor –el oficial lo llevo hasta la camilla que contenía un cuerpo cubierto por una sabana ensangrentada –mire –Destapo la sabana dejando ver la escena más terrorífica que jamás había visto.

El rostro entero del chico estaba aplastado, sus fosas nasales sumidas por el impacto que había tenido con la orilla de la banqueta

-¿Qué es más raro que esto, oficial?

-¿No lo ve? –pregunto evitando mirar directamente al rostro del niño.

-Yo no veo nada raro además del rostro.

-Mire sus labios –el detective se dirigió intrigado a esa sección de la cara que no estaba deformada por completo abriendo los ojos al comprender lo que el oficial decía – ¿no es raro?

El joven rostro estaba completamente desfigurado, pero en sus labios había una sonrisa divertida que demostraba las ansias de algo que llegaría pronto y que los demás desconocían.

 **Con las sirenas este canto entonar~**

 **También explorar los campos con los indios…**

 **Peter Pan ~ ¿tu sueño te agrada?**

 **¡Sí! Lo mejor es que soy anfitrión del paraíso**

El niño sentía que caía. ¿No debió de haber impactado con el suelo hace rato? Pero entonces una luz amarilla lo rodeo y, al abrir los ojos, un traje verde cubría su ahora "inmortal" cuerpo

Los días después de llegar a Nuncajamás fueron los mejores que había tenido en su vida. Cantaba junto con las hermosas sirenas, cazaba y exploraba con los indios del lugar, jugaba sin descanso dejando pasar el tiempo y sin notar los cambios que poco a poco iba sufriendo su cuerpo.

-¿Te gusta estar aquí, Peter? –pregunto el hada de la nada, mirando a su elegido

-¡Claro! ¡Soy el dueño de este lugar! –dijo sin entender lo que decía.

El hada sonrió torcidamente. Ese niño pronto se iría de su lado.

 **¡Vaya, vaya~! Un problema… ¡Un pirata viene hacia acá!**

-¡Cielos! –Dijo el hada un día cualquiera – ¡Hay un problema, Peter!

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto mirando a su alrededor. De pronto todo le parecía pequeño

-¡Piratas! –señalo a la playa, donde comenzaba a desembarcar un barco antiguo

 **¡Ten cuidado Peter, pronto te acabaré! Yo~hoo~yo**

-¡Viene Peter Pan, mi señor! –grito un marinero al hombre de azul que miraba las tierras con codicia.

-Ten cuidado Peter –dijo en un murmullo macabro –YO te acabare.

 **¡Oh, héroe! ¡Te pedimos! ¡Termina…! ¡…Con el malvado!**

 **Es momento de que puedas realizar… ¡Tu anhelo!**

 **No lo dudes ya ve y triunfa ¡Oh que fantasía tan feliz!**

 **El castigo para un adulto ¡debe ser terrible que lo haga trizas!**

 **Esta escena tan emocionante, muy triunfante llega a su fin…**

 **¡Este héroe tuvo su victoria y Lo ha dejado orgulloso…!**

-Por favor, Peter –suplicaba la princesa india

-¡Te lo imploramos, salvamos del malvado pirata! –rogo la sirena.

-¡Muy bien, yo los salvaré! –Voló en dirección al barco y después de ver que se habían alejado dijo – ¡Una aventura, por fin!

-Podrás cumplir tu sueño, Peter –dijo el hada con una mueca de disgusto

-pero… ¿tengo que matarlo o llevarlo ante la justicia? –pregunto mirando a su diminuta compañera

-Mátalo –dijo ella sin dudar –en este mundo no hay justicia. La justicia eres tú.

Peter lo dudo, no quería matar a una persona. Pero esta persona hacía daño a los habitantes de Nuncajamás. Miro con determinación al barco y siguió su andar con mayor rapidez. Al pelear contra el pirata, pensaba en las formas de castigarlo y llego a una conclusión. A los adultos no les gusta que les ganen. " _Entonces tengo que ganar yo"_ pensó. Un golpe final hizo que el capitán de la nave cayera por la borda quedando su cuerpo entre rocas con un filo alarmante.

-¡Lo lograste, Peter! –Decían los aldeanos – ¡Eres nuestro héroe!

El chico les sonrió, jadeando aun, sintiéndose completamente orgulloso de él.

 **Ya liberaste del mal este lugar…**

 **Los días tranquilos avanzaron sin poder cesar…**

" **Hay algo muy extraño aquí"**

" **¿Hay algo que hace falta en ti?"**

 **No entiendo… Ya todo… ¡MUY ABURRIDO ES!**

Los días comenzaron a parecerle tediosos. La tranquilidad se palpaba y eso le molestaba de alguna forma ¿Ya no tendría más aventuras después de la muerte de ese malvado pirata? ¿Y los demás marineros donde estaban? Se sentó en la rama de un árbol pensando ¿Dónde estaba su compañera?

No fue hasta la noche que la pequeña hada llego a donde él estaba y se sentó en su hombro.

-¿En qué piensas, Peter? –pregunto completamente aburrida. Ese chico ya no le servía.

-Hay algo extraño en ese barco –El hada dirigió su disgustada mirada a la nave –No salió ningún pirata después de que derrote al capitán y estoy seguro de que había antes de que muriera.

-¿Te falta algo, Len? –pregunto el hada y no recibió respuesta. El chico no se había dado cuenta de que le había hablado por su verdadero nombre.

-ya todo… ya todo es aburrido –murmuro a la nada.

 **El niño que al final cumplió su sueño, como un adulto se volvió…**

 **¿Cuándo fue que sucedió? No sé…**

… **Pues los juegos ya lo habían aburrido**

Voló directo al barco, intrigado por la atracción que tenía para con él. Caminó por la cubierta y se dirigió al que parecía ser el camarote del capitán. Entró, escuchando la puerta rechinar, y miro un libro sobre el escritorio con monedas de oro alrededor. Lo inspeccionó y sus ojos se abrieron al leerlo.

¿Cuántos niños habían traído a este mundo? En cada una de las páginas del libro, había un dibujo perfecto con el rostro de un niño, utilizando la misma ropa que él, sonriendo con diversión. La otra mitad de la hoja mostraba la imagen de un hombre con los mismos rasgos, un parche cubriendo su ojo derecho y un gancho en la mano del lado izquierdo. El detendría a esas personas logrando lo que sus antepasados no. Al llegar a la última hoja miro a un niño divertido levantando el pulgar, con tintes azules en cabello y ojos. Paso la hoja, creyendo que no habría nada más y miro, horrorizado, su dibujo. Era la pose que había hecho al derrotar al malvado pirata, la otra mitad de la hoja tenía a un hombre con tintes amarillos en el cabello y azul claro en los ojos, con una sonrisa desafiante y vestido como todos los piratas anteriores. Él tenía que ser el próximo pirata.

 **El antiguo cuarto del enemigo, era ahora de su propiedad…**

" **¡Oh, Genial! Un cuento de piratas que… ¡Entrará a estribor!"**

Busco entre el guardarropa del antiguo y estúpido capitán, se colocó uno de los trajes y se miró al espejo. Esa estúpida hada le había mentido. Él sí había crecido. Ahora era un completo adulto con deseos de poder, como cualquier otro en su antiguo mundo. Camino hasta llegar a cubierta y grito:

-¡Reclamo este barco de mi propiedad, yo seré el capitán de ahora en adelante! –como si de un hechizo se tratara, los marineros comenzaron a aparecer y a gritar llenos de gozo.

-¡Vamos al pueblo más cercano asquerosos insectos, vallamos a divertirnos!

 **No lo dudes destruye todo… ¡No podrías ser culpable aquí!**

 **Malicioso suena tu deseo, pero ya no importa ¡Eres un adulto!**

-¡FUEGO! –Gritó.

Su proyectil cayó en una casa destruyéndola por completo. ¡Eso era más divertido! Se preguntaba por qué nunca había hecho eso.

-¡Capitán, se acerca Peter Pan! –el hombre miro la dirección que le decía su subordinado y sonrió con malicia.

Frente a él estaba flotando un chico de cabello castaño con ojos verdes quien lo miraba con desaprobación. Por un momento pareció verse a sí mismo en ese lugar, pero desecho rápidamente la imagen.

 **El hermoso mundo que amaba, de mi mente pienso alejar…**

-¡YO te destruiré, Peter! –grito siendo ovacionado por sus marineros y comenzó una pelea que años atrás se había repetido.

" **¡Ven construye aquí el gran sueño que… No encuentra un final!"**

En una noche despejada de Londres, una congregación de policías hacían retroceder a las masas que se acumulaban alrededor de la escena más espantosa que jamás habían visto.

-Señor –dijo el detective encargado

-Lo sé, detective. Lo sé –contesto el hombre que quince años atrás había estado a cargo de un caso demasiado similar.

Frente a él estaba una camilla que cubría el cuerpo sin vida de un niño de diez años. La quitó levemente para mirar el rostro del chico y se sorprendió como la primera vez. Su cabello era castaño y corto, sus ojos, que estaban abiertos dejando que la escena se viera más macabra, eran de un verde pasto y en sus labios, una sonrisa de diversión anticipada se dejaba ver.

-¿Será un asesino serial? –pregunto el ahora detective

-No –contesto con firmeza el capitán de oficiales –mi padre trabajo en la policía hace muchos años –recordó –y el día que me aceptaron en la comisaria me dijo "No continúes ningún caso de niños suicidas de diez años." En ese momento no lo entendía y se me olvido por completo hasta hoy. Recuerdo que me dijo antes de morir que eso solo pasaba cada quince años.

-Han pasado quince años desde ese caso –dijo el detective, recordando.

-No podemos resolver esto porque no está en nuestras manos –miro al hombre y algo llamo su atención.

A lo lejos, en el cielo, le pareció ver una luz brillante, parecida a la de una luciérnaga, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver al mismo niño que ahora se encontraba en la camilla volar a la luna, sonriendo con alegría y anhelo.

-¿Capitán? –pregunto el detective preocupándose por la reacción de su antiguo mentor. Miro en la misma dirección que él, pero no miro nada más que la enorme luna llena de esa noche – ¿le ocurre algo?

-No… no es nada –contesto frunciendo el ceño mirando cómo se alejaba más y más el niño, desapareciendo por fin frente a la luna –dejemos el resto al forense. Ya veré como hacer para que no se continúe con el caso.

Camino a su auto, teniendo fresca la imagen de la pequeña luz que guiaba a un niño que hacía poco se había tirado de un quinto piso y que ahora se encontraba en dirección a la morgue.

.

 **¡Y aquí esta! Lo prometido es deuda. Espero que les guste y me encantaría que dejaran sus comentarios. ¡No ofensas, por favor! Con respeto todos se entienden.**

 **Un pequeño dato. Lo que Len lee en el libro no sé qué es, así que si se lo preguntan, sí, yo lo saque de mi incomprendida mente xD.**

 **Como les dije, esta historia se basa en un fandub hecho por varios chicos (Ozzu, Keiraime, Kaiv, Annie y Beck) que se llama "El retrato del pirata F". A mí me gusto porque le da un giro que jamás había notado en la historia de Peter Pan y pues… solo espero no arruinar la infancia de nadie con esto, y si lo hago… pues lo siento… creo…**

 **¡Hasta aquí dejo esto y espero los hermosos comentarios con ansias! Bye bye mis niños (^w^)/**

 **.**

 **Yare (°o°)/**


End file.
